Marzycielka
by Mistril
Summary: Wiele współczesnych nastolatek wierzy w filozofię "Mary Sue". Oprócz jednej osóbki, Julii. Myśląca o niebieskich migdałach i ślepo zapatrzona w pewnym chłopaku, żywi nadzieją, że pewnego dnia dopnie swego. Udowodni, że wygląd to nie wszystko. Nawet jeśli wie, że z jej urodą i charakterem zdziała mało. Ale, czy aby na pewno? Co jeśli spotka tego, który odwiedza ją we snach?


Julia poczuła coś mokrego na swych palcach. Jakby, ktoś ją lizał? Obróciła się na drugi bok i otworzyła jedno z swych oczu. Przestraszona nieoczekiwanym, spadła z kanapy.

-Chica! _-_ znajdując się na podłodze, krzyknęła, na zadowolonego swoim uczynkiem "szczeniaczka".

Wymierzyły się spojrzeniami.

-Był jakiś powód tej pobudki? - zapytała się z lekką ironią.

Za odpowiedź otrzymała tylko "grymas" i energiczne pomachiwanie ogonem.

 _Ciekawe, przecież nigdy tak nie robiła. Dziewczęcy kaprys? Chciała się ze mną pobawić? Być może chodziło tu, o niego. A tam! Po co mam, sobie głowę zaprzątać, psią filozofią?_

Wstała i rozejrzała się dookoła. Kątem oka spostrzegła za oknem, pomarańczową poświatę. Zaciekawiona zbliżyła się do szyby i przed nią ukazała się sceneria, rodem z filmów. Słońce chowało się za wieżowcami, a ostatnie jej promienie zamieniało niebo w festiwal kolorów. Delektowała się chwilą.

 _Kreatura, z której wszyscy się nabijali i popychali, teraz znalazła anioła kochającego ją nie za wygląd, lecz za charakter. To wspaniałe, że mam kogoś takiego jak on._

Nagle znienacka, potężne ramiona zaczęły z troskliwością oplątywać jej malutkie ciało. Usłyszała za sobą spokojny męski głos.

-Hejka.

Podskoczyła.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. - powiedziawszy, wtulony w nią ułożył podbródek na jej ramionach.

-Nie, nic się nie stało... po prostu... po prostu.

-Zamyśliłaś się.

-Tak, zgadza się, zamyśliłam się.

Po chwili stali, w milczeniu, oczarowani zachodem słońca. Rzadko razem dzielili się takimi małymi chwilami. Widać bycie kimś sławnym, nie jest taka wielką przyjemnością.

 _Co jeśli, dzisiaj jest ta noc? Wiem, że czekałam na tą chwilę od bardzo dawna, ale... Może, nie jestem na to gotowa? A jeśli to co teraz jest między nami, to tylko, iluzja?_ \- zastanowiła się Julia.

-Słuchaj, co chcesz porobić?

-Umm.. - zaniepokoiła się.

 _Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest to, o czym ja myślę._

Odwróciła się a następnie, spojrzała na niego.

-Może... pooglądamy telewizję?

-Wątpię, żeby leciało coś ciekawego.

-Posłuchaj, jak nie będzie nic ciekawego, to wtedy obejrzymy coś w internecie. Okej? - powiedziała zaborczym tonem.

-Jak sobie życzysz. - puścił jej oczko a potem powolnym krokiem, wspólnie skierowali się w stronę salonu.

Chwilę później rozpoczęli przeglądać, wszystkie kanały jakie były tylko dostępne, nie znaleźli niczego interesującego. Aż w końcu, udało im się trafić na program , na którym trwał maraton horrorów. Mark stanowczo odmówił, nie ze względu na niego, lecz na Julię, obawiał się, że będzie mieć później koszmary. Na nic jednak się zdały łaski i prośby, za nic na świecie dziewczyna nie chciała odpuścić. Uparła się, że w ten sposób pokaże mu, jaka może być odważna i silna. Tak więc, dał sobie spokój i zabrali się za oglądanie filmu.

Minęło już ponad kilka godzin seansu, dziewczyna o dziwo zasnęła, pomimo tego, że jeszcze niedawno ze strachem jak i fascynacją, wpatrywała się w telewizor. Chłopak natomiast dopiero teraz, począł odczuwać zmęczenie. Wyciągnął telefon, aby sprawdzić godzinę.

Było już grubo po północy.

Rzucił okiem na Julię, uśmiechnął się.

-Mieć przy sercu takie maleństwo, to dar. - pomyślał.

Delikatnie podniósł Julię, a następnie zaniósł ją do jej pokoju. Ułożywszy dziewczynkę na łóżku, usiadł przy niej i z czułością pocałował ją w czoło. Zanim wyszedł zerknął na nią, wierzył w duchu, że spokojnie prześpi całą noc.

Julia rzucała się na wszystkie strony, przy tym próbując krzyknąć. Przerażona poderwała się na równe nogi.

To był tylko sen. To był tylko...sen. _-_ próbowała się uspokoić.

Po cichu przyszła pod pokój chłopaka. Z jednej strony, bardzo chciała do niego się przytulić, rozluźnić się, zaś z drugiej strony, nadal odczuwała traumę z przeszłości. Zerknęła przez uchylne drzwi, aby sprawdzić czy Mark śpi. Czasami zdarzały się takie dni, w których w ogóle nie kładł się do łóżka, bo to musiał nagrać filmik albo go zmontować i wrzucić do internetu.

-Mark?-szepnęła do niego, w nadziei, że odpowie.

-Nie śpię.-odpowiedział zaspanym głosem.

-Śnił mi się koszmar. Czy... mogę..?

-No jasne, chodź.- na znak zachęty, poklepał po posłaniu.

Kiedy się wgramoliła, jej nosek zahaczył się z jego. Wbiła w niego wzrok i swoimi paluszkami, poczesywała jego czerwoną grzywkę.

Każda nastolatka zadurzyłaby się w tych czekoladowych oczach, w tym uśmiechu. Zawsze kiedy się na niego spojrzała, na jej twarzy zawitał uśmiech, coś czego często nie posiadała. Zawsze kiedy słyszała jego głos, dodawało jej to otuchy, nadzieję, coś co często ją opuszczało.

Wtem między nimi coś zaiskrzyło, niespiesznie ich usta zbliżały ku sobie...

Dziewczyna gotowa była oddać pocałunek, lecz zanim tak się stało, ocknęła się i przed nią, nie było już Marka. Popatrzyła się na wiśniowo-popielate ściany, na kanapo-parapet przy okrągłym oknie, jak i na inne meble.

-To był tylko sen. To był tylko...sen.

Podniosła się i pomaszerowała do łazienki, która znajdowała się na końcu długiego korytarza. Włączyła światło i spojrzała na swoje odbicie. Krągła, piegowata, blada, o długich włosach, brunetka z jednym okiem o barwie brązowej i drugiej o barwie niebieskiej. Jeżeli miałaby wyraźniejsze kobiece rysy, to wtedy mogłaby stwierdzić, że jeszcze jest we śnie. Jednakże w taki sposób tylko oszukałaby samą siebie. Wróciwszy usiadła na parapecie, gdzie rozpoczęła obserwację, na wprost niej krajobrazu. Niekończący się ocean drzew a za nimi mgliste światła dochodzące od miasta. Oparła głową o ścianę.

 _Minął rok od pierwszego snu, pierwszego spotkania. Każdy kolejny, to był o jeden krok do przodu w relacji, pomiędzy mną a Markiem. Skoro, więc miałam go dzisiaj pocałować. To co będzie za kilka dni, tygodni, miesięcy?_

Wzdychnęła.

-Witamy w tym gorszym świecie. - powiedziała, zanim senność znów ją pochłonęła.


End file.
